


Broken

by far_out_fangirl



Series: Smitten [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, don't read if you are expecting fluff, this is really too short to be a one shot but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far_out_fangirl/pseuds/far_out_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision doesn't want to believe the woman he loves is broken. Post Civil War one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

When he saw Wanda, he was expecting her to be angry. And while she was, every muscle was sternly rigid- frightened that if she so much as relaxed a muscle, there would be a shock or tightening of her straightjacket.

He wanted to reach out, phase through the glass, and untangle her chains. Take her hand in his. Go back to the way things were before, when all he had to worry about were his conflicting emotions he was facing. He didn't want to believe the woman he loved was broken.

It disgusted him that she was treated so terribly. It angered him, enraged even, that she could barely blink without facing a reprisal. Yet, he was saddened to see her reduced in this way. Her powers should be embraced, not put under lock and key like she was some sort of weapon.

She didn't say anything to him. He wanted to peer into her mind, to view what she was thinking, but realized that might spur a reaction he didn't want to see. So, he talked instead.

"We all miss you," he started. " _I_ miss you."

Nothing except a blink.

"I am sorry, Wanda, that it had to turn out this way. You deserve better than this. None of this is your fault. I want to to know and remember that."

Silence again. He tried for a more humorous approach.

"Remember that time I almost burned down the Avengers complex when I tried to make tea for you?" He chuckled, but it was fake.

She glanced in his general direction. "Go away," was all she said.

Those two words pierced his mind and tore through it. Even though he didn't require air, it seemed he was gasping for it. First came the shock, then anger, then sadness, all occurring in about the span of a few seconds. His mind came to a logical conclusion almost instantaneously after his near breakdown.

"Alright," he replied. "I understand. If you ever wish to speak with me, I will be here for you." He placed a hand on the glass of her cell. No response.

The sensation came instantly after he left- rejection. Wanda didn't want to see him. The reason she was arrested was because of him. He didn't save her, and now she was broken.

 _Broken_. The word was hard to swallow. The possibility that Wanda, whom he so beloved, could be _broken_ , or unable to function normally ever again, made him feel like his stomach was plummeting. But yet, it was true.

She was broken, and she may never be the Wanda he loved again.

**Author's Note:**

> Request came from fanfiction.net- https://www.fanfiction.net/r/11937122/


End file.
